


A Little Danger Never Hurt Anyone

by Mudkipzuniverse



Series: OC Hub [3]
Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mudkipzuniverse/pseuds/Mudkipzuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ray's nephew comes to live with him, he struggles to keep his alter ego a secret. If that wasn't enough, Henry and Charlotte are stuck with new roommates, and when one wants an after school job at Junk N' Stuff, Henry, Ray, and Charlotte have no choice but to agree. But their new co-worker gets suspicious, they start having a hard time hiding their secret. But what happens when their co-worker figures it out and does some snooping of their own, things get serious. </p><p>And after a seemingly normal mission, Henry and Ray return to the Man Cave, where Charlotte is waiting too, but when they change from hero to zero, they unknowingly give up their secret. But on their next mission, they are confronted by a mysterious vigilante hero, who goes by the name "Moonshadow". </p><p>When Moonshadow starts showing up more frequently, Henry has the idea to catch the mysterious hero, and in the process of giving chase, the new hero trips and falls, Henry finds out who exactly is behind the mask, he can't believe who he sees.</p><p>Who is Moonshadow? Read and find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nephew Manchester

"Ray, there is some kid here saying he is your nephew" "My what?" "Oh wait, he is doing something, oh, yeah sure, thanks for the cookie, now where wa-" Ray hears a clatter of the phone hitting the dest, and Gooch's snoring, the kid gave him a knock out cookie. "Hello, Uncle Ray?" "Um, I'm an Uncle?" "Wait, you didn't, oh my, i am SO sorry, oh geez, mom told me that you might not know and, GAH I SCREWED THINGS UP ALREADY!" Ray got up and went to the elevator, when he got out, he was met with the sight of a boy, not much younger than his employees. "Hey, kid" he turned around and put the phone down, "You kinda knocked out my cashier…" "Im not a kid, I'm a teenager!" Ray chuckled at this. 

Henry and Charlotte walked into Junk N' Stuff, and were met by the sight of Ray laughing his butt off. "Aw man, Ty, you are a riot!" they also heard giggling. Then Gooch spoke up, "If i am given another food item, or drink, that does something weird, I'm gonna quit!" "C'mon Gooch, it was just a little knock out cookie, not like it hurt you!" the cashier then turned his attention to the two very confide employees standing at the door. "Ummm, Ray, who is that?" "And what is a knock out cookie?" "Henry that is not important!" "Its a cookie that knocks people out, so its kinda important!" the boy looked at them, and then ran over, he was tan, had big green eyes, wild strawberry blonde hair that defied all logic, and was wearing a tropical shirt, and shorts.

"Im Tyrone, but you can call me Ty! Ohmygosh! UNCLE RAY ARE THESE YOUR EMPLOYEES?!" "Yep, Henry and Charlotte" Charlotte looked at Ray with a confused and slightly annoyed look. "Ray, since when have you been an uncle?" "No idea, he literally just showed up today!" then here was a small boom, and Ty looked like he just got hit in the face by an explosion. "Dude! That was an exploding gum ball! Awesome!" "I know right!?"

Then he got a call, "Oh, one sec!" he answered it, "Oh, sup June?" "Wait, what do you mean that nobody told you guys that i was leaving?" "June, I'm literally right next to the speaker, you don't need to yell" "Oh, bye then" he closed the phone, "Weird" Ty turned back to Henry, he already was having a great time. And this was just after getting here!


	2. Exchange Students

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Tyrone's first day at his new school, but he isn't the only new student!

"Wow, your school is HUGE!" "Not really…" "Ehh….." it was Tyrone's first day at school, he already had a locker, but there three other lockers that were empty as well, two of them were to the right of Henry's locker, one was to the right of Charlottes. "Wonder who the lockers are for…" "Yeah, Ty you have any siblings or something?" "Nope, only child, but it is kinda weird" then Ty was yanked back by something, "WOAH!" Henry and Charlotte turned around, to see three students, which they had never seen. "Tyrone, one, you didn't say goodbye to us, two, you didn't say goodbye to ME!" a girl with light grey-purple hair and hazel eyes had a death grip on his shirt. "Uh, what goin on right now?" "YOU DIDNT SAY GOOD BYE TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" "Oh…Goodbye?"  
the girl face palmed.

"What is going on?" "Oh, Henry, Charlotte, this is Juniper, my girlfriend" "I still can't believe you left without telling me anything" "I'm sorry, ok!" "Whatever, but you better apologize to the twi-" she turned around, then looked around. "OHMYGOSHTHISPLACEISAMAZING!" a boy with ebony black hair and sea green eyes was staring at everything, "Ugh, Burgundy, get over here!" "Huh, nah, not gonna interrupt the love birds" then he was pushed forward by a girl with dark red hair and golden caramel eyes, "But you are gonna move for your sister!" "Ugh!" "Move it bro!" he walked over to Juniper and Tyrone, "You brought the twins too?" "I didn't bring anyone, we were transferred!" 

"Um, i am so lost right now…" "Who's the girl, and the boy, but i mostly want to know who the girl is" "Henry!" "What!" Charlotte punched him in the shoulder. "Um, these are the twins Burgun-" "HI IM BURGUNDY!" Charlotte and Henry jumped back, "Bro!" "What?" "Ugh, that is my hyper twin brother, my name is Mahogany" "Hi, I'm Henry" "And I'm Charlotte" she smiled and then glared at her brother. "WHAT?!" they started arguing, Tyrone face palmed, well, at least he didn't have to worry anymore!


	3. Meeting the Flare (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry and Ray are on a mission, but a new villain is what they find instead of a robber. Not only that, but he has powers, very dangerous powers.

Henry and Ray were answering a call, it wasn't unusual but it was quite strange, the caller sounded weird, kind of emotionless. "There, that is the place" it was a lab that was behind the Swellveiw sign, it researched the activity of anomalies in Swellview. They entered the dark building, their footsteps were un-naturally loud. "So, what are we looking for?" "No idea, but look" "Scorch marks?" the wall was covered in scorch marks, and they were still warm. 

"Well, well, well, look who we have here" a boy in a fiery jumpsuit with a helmet, gloves, and boots to match stood before them, "Im Solar Flare, but you two are Captain Man and Kid Danger, correct?" "Save us the chit chat!" "Yeah, what is going on" "It is quite simple, I'm here because my arch nemesis is no where in sight, and without her…" he chuckled, and his palm lit up with fire, "…There is nobody who can douse this flame, although, you can try, it would be quite entertaining" with that, a blast of fire hit both of them, and they were surrounded in flames. "Hmph, I thought you would put up some fight, but no" he chuckled again, "After all, you can't fight fire with fire, or in this case, superhero wanna bes" he was about to shoot another fireball, when the room was engulfed in darkness, not even the fire lit it up enough to see.

Then, a shadowy figure stepped forward, her palm lit up with some kind of light, it glowed dimly in many different colors, "Sorry, but I'm afraid that the Sun only comes out during the day, why don't you try again tomorrow? Not like it would matter though…" "Moonshadow, how did YOU get here?" "I walked" "YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" she chuckled, the flames went out, the only light was the ball of energy in her hand, "Now, you can back down, or…" the ball of energy burst and she was surrounded in a dim aura of light, while her eyes and hands glowed brighter. "…I can take you down as usual" Solar Flare was now in a similar state, but with fire, it glowed red, yellow, and orange and flickered furiously. "Bring it on…" "Gladly" with that, the two blasted fire and energy at each other, creating an explosion, meanwhile, Henry and Ray had gotten up and his behind something, "I have a feeling this is not the only time we will see these two…"


End file.
